


Dreams

by EvilCatW



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Other, obviously a collection of drabbles, slowly but surely it turns into a collection of drabbles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: Истина является Эду во снах, как вечное напоминание о всех его ошибках.English version.
Relationships: Edward Elric/The Truth
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

У Эдварда Элрика не было снов уже давно. Кошмары преследовали Эда порядка нескольких лет его жизни и он никогда не был рад им, но сейчас был согласен даже на это. Он нормально не спал (а спал ли вообще?) уже порядка нескольких лет и это его уже даже не расстраивало, — только раздражало.

Каждый раз, стоило Эдварду закрыть глаза, перед ним возникало белое пространство, когда-то его врата и Истина, сидевший в своей излюбленной позе и лукавой улыбкой на лице, обращенной, несомненно, к Эдварду.

Всякий раз просыпаясь, Эд не чувствовал себя уставшим или вымотанным. Это было как закрыть глаза и открыть их, — просто между этим открыть-закрыть он на несколько часов (мгновений?) переносится в белое пространство к одному высшему существу (богу?).

Они не говорят. Если только иногда и инициатором всегда выступает сам Эдвард, задавая одни и те же вопросы. Истина не отвечает, только улыбается, качает головой и иногда причитает, насколько же он глуп.

Эдвард давно перестал задаваться вопросом какой в этом смысл. Из раза в раз спрашивая — зачем все это? — склоняется к мнению, что Истина просто ненавидит его. 

Эдвард был бы безумно счастлив отделаться от Истины и от этого белого пространства раз и навсегда, но он не может этого сделать. У него уже давно не было врат, и оказываться во владениях стража не было ни желания — не то, чтобы он этого, конечно, хотел, — ни, тем более, возможности. Но у Истины на этот счет свое мнение.

Может быть, это наказание за все грехи, которые он совершил. А может, он настолько полюбился Истине, что он не может отпустить его. В конце концов, у него есть целая жизнь и посмертие, чтобы выяснить это.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг так и не отпустил, эх  
> /медленно превращается в сборник драбблов/

Когда Эда застрелили, он был один — не в счёт убийцу — на пустынной улице города, и с пулей в груди. Он даже не успел ни о чём подумать или пожалеть, как оказался в белом пространстве с причитающим белым силуэтом подле себя.

Эд не боялся смерти. И всё же он не хотел умирать. Как минимум из-за того, что точно знал, что окажется в этом ненавистном ему пространстве с ненавистным ему Истиной. Это означает, что он уже не сможет спрятаться от него в реальности; что ему не позволят уйти на покой; что ему не позволят пройти через Врата; что его не отпустят назад; что Истина будет рядом с ним _постоянно_.

На месте ранения ничего: ни раны, ни крови, ни разорванной одежды. Элрик задаёт вопрос, Истина отвечает. В своей манере: упреком, качанием головы и очередной загадкой.

Истина смеётся. Эд не обращает на него никакого внимания.

Эд привык. Он лишь моргает и открывает глаза в том самом переулке, в котором его убили. На его груди ни намека, что некогда он был застрелен — был ли?

В дальнейшем случаи смерти стали постоянными. Эд не планировал умирать — по крайней, в первые два раза точно — это было простой случайностью.

Однажды он просто поскользнулся на лестнице и оказался в белом пространстве. Свернул шею. Истина ничего не говорил, лишь хитро посмеивался. Через пару мгновений Эд открыл глаза у подножия лестницы. Ни намёка на то, что он был мёртв.

Через еще одну смерть он понял, что Истина не позволит ему пройти через Врата. Эд решил не чураться этим шансом и использовать это во благо. То подставится, чтобы защитить кого-то, то его найдут недоброжелатели, которым он умудрился когда-то перейти дорогу, то, опять-таки, случайность.

Истина никогда ни на что не даёт прямого ответа. Эд их больше и не просит.

— Наслаждаюсь твоим обществом, _ал-хи-мик_ , — извечная фраза-ответ.

Эд просто плывёт по течению.


End file.
